


Freudian Hiccup

by Raven_Ehtar



Series: Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Crack, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, FrostIron - Freeform, Hiccups, Humor, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Pining Loki (Marvel), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, magical mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Ehtar/pseuds/Raven_Ehtar
Summary: Looks like Loki is playing pranks on everyone, and Tony's the only one the Avengers want to have talk to him. Except these aren't quitepranks...





	Freudian Hiccup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyTurtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTurtle/gifts).



> Story number 22 for Story a Day May!
> 
> This one was a prompt from [SkyTurtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTurtle), which was "Loki gets the hiccups." They helped out with more details and some dialogue, so a great big thank you, hon! ♥
> 
> Still working on writing and editing at a sprinting pace. If you spot any errors, feel free to point them out, I'll get them fixed when I have a chance! ♥

No one had really anticipated the troubles which might have arisen with having a mage as a part of the Avengers. Sure, they’d anticipated plenty _of_ them, but they hadn’t thought of all of the things which actually happened.

The smells which would sometimes emanate from his rooms had come as something of a surprise, for one. It wasn’t that it was out of character, just that no one had thought of it as a possibility before it had happened.

Neither had his penchant for _attempting_ to cook. No one knew why he bothered trying to cook manually when it seemed like just using his magic to get food would be so much simpler – or why he didn’t order out, like everyone _knew_ he knew how to do. Then again, no one had dared to ask, either. There was something about seeing a powerful mage in a singed apron which discouraged asking too many personal questions.

Magical mishaps, to be fair, _had_ been on the list of possibilities of what might happen when Loki became a part of the Avengers. Though whenever the possibility was brought up, it always seemed to be in the context of them being either deliberate, or a mistake stemming from a deliberate action.

The possibility of Loki’s magic being _completely_ out of his control when it decided to go haywire didn’t seem to occur to anyone at all.

Which was part of the reason why, when Tony was stuck at an SI meeting, giving a boring speech with as much charm as he could muster, he was completely unprepared for his suit to blink out of existence.

Tony stopped, suddenly much more aware of the slight breeze which the AC unit in the corner was giving off, and looked down at his new costume.

Well. That was something.

He looked back up, and the expressions from around the table ranged from surprised, to alarmed, to wearily resigned. The last one was mostly from Pepper, who was holding the bridge of her nose pinched between her fingers and looking for all the world like she was trying to hold back the world’s largest migraine.

Tony tried for a smile. “… Let’s be honest, this isn’t the worst thing you’ve ever seen which involved me.”

It failed to result in the chuckle he’d been hoping for. Really, the Board members in his companies needed to start learning to go with the flow on these sorts of things. Maybe he could convince Pepper to include a sort of… of ‘Tony Stark acclimatization’ course for all of the SI employees or something. If people were going to freak out over the smallest little things like this, then nothing was going to get done.

“I mean… this isn’t even the worst thing you’ve seen involving me _in a meeting_ …” Yeah, still nothing. He looked back down at himself, frowning. “I’ll admit even I’m a little stumped on this one, though…”

No one could say that he didn’t give it a good try to continue the meeting, though. Ignoring his new, skimpier ‘suit’ as best he could, Tony tried to just continue on as he had been doing before. If nothing else, he reasoned, he was pretty sure he had everyone’s attention much better than he had before. Even if nothing he was saying was actually making it through to their consciousness.

Pepper put an end to that pretty quickly, though, taking over Tony’s speech firmly and steering him out the door. She said something about taking care of the obviously Avengers-related matters which had just sprung up in a tone and volume meant for the room, and then furiously whispered to him about getting _whatever_ sort of prank was taking place under control before he tried coming back.

The word ‘prank’ caught in Tony’s mind, and it suddenly seemed very obvious what had happened.

Loki. Of course it was Loki. It was his kind of style, when he wasn’t being completely destructive, to pull this kind of immature crap.

Tony couldn’t help but smile. Loki would have been awful fun to have had around when he’d been at MIT.

Happy brought the car around, and to his credit, he only looked shocked for a couple of seconds before he got the door open for him. Tony took the driver’s side, and Happy just climbed in on the side he’d opened for Tony, resigned.

He wasn’t sure what he intended to do, exactly, when he got back to the Tower. Confronting Loki seemed like the obvious thing to do, but _how_ he intended to confront him about his… colorful choice of new outfit to throw on Tony was a little less clear. There was only so much he could really say to the guy which would act as discouragement for repeating the experience, and it wasn’t like Tony was even that mad. He supposed he could threaten him with Pepper’s wrath. That seemed to work on everyone more or less equally, no matter which planet they came from. And if _Tony_ was going to have to deal with her when Loki decided to play dress up with him from a distance, then so was Loki.

When they got to the Tower, however, there was a little more waiting for them there than Tony had anticipated.

He walked into the Tower, expecting that his change of clothes would raise at least an eyebrow or two, if not some risqué comments, and found that his change was more or less par for the course amid the turmoil which was waiting for him.

Clint was the first one he saw on entering, and he rather wished he hadn’t. His new outfit was  worse than Tony’s. He was, to put it delicately, wearing a ridiculously poofy diaper and not much else, and his usual bow and arrow had been replaced with something much… smaller. That was before Tony noticed the tiny wings sticking out of his shoulder blades… and before he noticed that they seemed to be _real_.

He almost didn’t recognize Strange, just because his cape had turned a virulent green and seemed to be… pouting? Tony would never get used to the sentient bit of clothing, but that’s what it _looked_ like it was doing, with Strange doing his best to soothe the poor thing.

Thor and Natasha were also in evidence in the room, and appeared to be themselves, which was a relief.

Everyone was gathered together, apparently in conference, and Tony took a step inside, only to have to take a very hasty step backward again as the familiar sight of U and Dum-E went by.

He blinked. Since when had they been able to get on to this floor? And…

“Was Dum-E wearing a fireman’s helmet?”

Natasha rolled her eyes, but it was Clint who answered. “Of all the things you see around here, _that’s_ what you choose to focus on, Tony?”

He waved his hands, indicating the room. “I’m a little spoiled for choice here, you know. Should I be worried that my robot son has taken up a career as a firefighter without consulting me first?”

“He’s doing a fine job of it so far, friend Stark,” Thor said, somehow still managing to maintain _some_ dignity, despite what had been done to his hair.

“Wait, what? ‘So far’?”

“There’ve been a couple small fires,” Strange explained, still stroking the cape consolingly. “Your robots have been doing an admirable job in keeping them under control. I’d say they earned the title of ‘honorary firefighters.’”

“Both of them?”

“U has a little Sergeant’s Badge as a sticker.”

Tony blinked. There was… a lot to unpack, just with the robots, and it didn’t seem like the most pressing matter. “Okay, so… do we know what’s going on? I mean, we’ve all been hit by whatever this is—except maybe Nat?”

Natasha gave him a look, and then gave him a teeth baring grin.

He wished she hadn’t.

Clint _tsk_ ed, and gestured at Natasha’s much longer, much _pointier_ teeth. “How come _she_ gets the cool one?”

Natasha glared at him. “It’h only _cool_ ifth yoo don’t tly too taalk wiff thhem-ow!" She brought up her hand, holding her mouth.

Tony winced along with her. Those teeth _did_ look really sharp. “Okay, Nat, too. Uh. _I_ have ideas about where it’s coming from, but do we know _why?_ ”

The looks he was given spoke volumes.

“Tony, c’mon…” Clint muttered, swiping at his own shoulder where a wing was twitching.

“Does Loki really need a reason for the things that he does, Tony?” Strange asked, also looking immensely put out. The cape was pawing at him pathetically, mourning its own color change.

“No, I guess not…” He glanced down at his own ‘clothes’ again. A reason might have been nice, but…

“Much as I doubt that there _is_ a reason, we need to figure it out quickly,” Strange went on. “This is all harmless enough for now, but it could get much worse very quickly if it continues.”

“Uh, it’s bad enough, thanks.”

Tony looked up. “Peter? …Why are you on the ceiling?” Not that he wasn’t _allowed_ to be, but…

Peter smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, uh. I can’t get down? I mean I can, I can walk on the walls and get down to the floor, but, uh. When I try standing on the floor, I get _real_ dizzy. It’s easier to stay up here.”

“Well, that’s not so—“

“I need to pee, Mr. Stark,” Peter said, sounding urgent. Looking at his face, Tony would believe it. “I haven’t figured out how to do that like this, and I’d rather not have today be the first time.”

Tony sighed. “Alright, alright. Do we know where he _is?_ Has anyone tried talking to him?”

Clint _tsk_ ed again. “Up in his room. Won’t come out. We weren’t going to push, considering. We were waiting for you, actually. He likes you best.”

Tony blinked. “ _I’m_ dressed up in fetish gear too, I’ll have you know.”

“Yes, it’s hard to miss,” Strange said blandly. “And I rather think that’s an argument in favor of Clint’s observation.”

There wasn’t really any way to argue with that, so Tony didn’t, and made his way up to Loki’s rooms.

“J, you got a bead on him?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Thank god JARVIS was still up and running, at least. “What’s he up to, anything? Should I duck when I go in?”

“Loki appears to be quiet, Sir. He doesn’t appear to be preparing any sort of attack.”

“Anything out of the ordinary I should know beforehand?”

“He has the hiccups, Sir.”

Tony paused. It felt like that should make a difference in how he approached the situation, but damned if he knew how that was. He shrugged. “Alright, then. Let’s go.”

“Infallible planning, Sir,” JARVIS quipped, before unlocking Loki’s door with a click.

He walked into the room, a little hesitant, despite everything. Loki was still unpredictable – clearly – but they _had_ been getting along lately. It _ought_ to be fine, just walking into his room when there wasn’t really any sort of major conflict going on… But then again, he wasn’t sure what had triggered this bout of pranking everyone in the Tower – including Peter. Loki and Peter got along amazingly well, so why would he torture the poor kid by making him stand on the ceiling with a full bladder?

He looked around the room, searching. It was only when he heard a strangely muffled noise that he actually looked at the bed, and could barely spot the long line of Loki stretched out across the mattress, his head buried under a pillow.

“… Loki? You okay?”

It seemed a little strange to go into a conversation to ask why Loki was being a dick by asking if said dick was feeling alright, but… Well, Tony was pretty sure he could hear a low, constant groan coming from under the pillow.

He approached the bed about the same way as he would have approached a live bomb, and didn’t even feel particularly silly about it. “Hey there, buddy. What’s going on?”

There was a muffled complaint, in which Tony was fairly certain he heard the words ‘Go ‘way.’

“Nah, not doing that. We’ve got a situation downstairs, and we’re pretty sure you know something about it. You care to fill us in?”

The groan increased in volume briefly, then trailed away. When Loki spoke it was halfway between a snarl and a whine. “Infernal _hiccups_.” Loki refused to remove his head from underneath the pillow, but as another one of the ‘infernals’ wracked through him, Tony could admit that Loki could probably do with the comfort of being slightly smothered. Those did not look comfortable in the least.

“Okay, understandable why they’ve got you hating life,” Tony agreed, “but _downstairs…?”_

Loki’s back rose and fell with a dramatic sigh, but he still refused to come out. “It’s a side effect,” he muffle-spoke into the pillow. “The hiccup-PS… The hiccups will sometimes cause my magic to act in unpredictable ways. Even if I’m not actively using it. _Things_ will happen while I’m afflicted, and there’s not much I can do about it until the spasms have passed.”

Tony stared. “How long do these things tend to last?” He prayed that Loki wasn’t one of those people who could have the hiccups consistently over the course of a few days… New York might not survive _that_ kind of mayhem.

“A few hours,” Loki moaned, the voice of misery.

Tony almost chuckled, but decided it was best not to mock the dying. “Alright. Not as bad as it _could_ be, then.”

“It’s bad enough, I assure you,” Loki grumbled venomously.

“I’m sure. So, do the effects follow any sort of pattern? It seemed pretty random what was happening down there.”

Loki shifted. Apparently that was a shrug. “Not always. Most often it _is_ completely random. Sometimes… sometimes it seemed the spasms are just a trigger, allowing my magic to act on whatever it is I’m thinking of at the time.”

He blinked. He looked down at himself again. “That right?”

Loki was silent for a moment. “Yes. Why, what has happened?”

Tony walked around, closer to the head of the bed. “You wanna take a look at me and tell me if this rings a bell?”

It didn’t appear as though Loki did. In fact it looked as though raising his head up to look at Tony was one of the very _last_ things he wanted to do.

Eventually he managed to raise himself up, though, the pillow falling to a side and leaving his hair ridiculously mussed. He blinked in the comparative light, and then his eyes widened when he was able to focus on Tony properly.

As well they might. It had come as something of a shock to the Board when he’d suddenly gone from a nice business suit to one of the Iron Man Chorus Girl outfits he’d had made years ago. Not that he didn’t think it suited him (ha), but it wasn’t exactly right for the office.

Loki’s mouth had fallen open. “I… I can’t say that I _recall_ thinking… uh.”

Tony raised a brow at him, which only seemed to make Loki even more flustered, his face going red.

Maybe Strange had been right. Well, no better time to test it, probably.

“Lokes, are you aware of an Earth cure for hiccups?”

It got his attention. Loki’s head twitched up, his eyes bright and eager as he stared at him, ready to hear whatever Tony would suggest, embarrassment forgotten. Poor sap.

“A cure? Humans have a _cure_ for this barbarism?”

It took a physical effort not to snort at the melodrama. “Well, maybe not a _cure_ , but a treatment. A way to get them to stop for now. We have a couple, actually, some work better than others, some don’t work at all. But there’s one which works every time, provided that you do it right.”

Loki’s expression had gone suspicious, but he was rocked by another hiccup, his face twisting, and whatever doubts he’d had before were swept away. “And what might that be, Stark?”

“Scaring them out of you. Or a shock will work, too, provided it’s enough of one.”

Loki frowned. “That seems rather… unrefined, to say the least, but if it wo—RKs…” He hissed, and Tony tried to ignore the sound of sudden shouts from downstairs.

“Alright, fine,” he said. “I’m willing to try it. But I must say that since you have told me that there is to be a surprise to expect, I doubt that it will—“

Loki was cut off, finding it hard to continue talking when Tony had his mouth pressed over his.

Tony was willing to bet that _was_ a shock, even if it wasn’t necessarily a _scare_.

When he pulled away, he looked at Loki for a minute. He looked dazed, and a little shocked, still, staring back at Tony with his lips parted. After a moment Tony grinned.

“Well, what do you know? It worked.” He straightened up. “I guess we better get to work on putting things back to normal, eh?”

He turned away, but stopped when Loki made a strangled noise and called out, _“Anthony—!”_

He turned back, and found Loki was holding a hand over his mouth, a different sort of shock on his face. But Tony just grinned at him wider.

“See? I knew it couldn’t be that hard.”

Confusion bloomed over the mage’s face, and continued to do so when Tony came back to the bed and sat down beside him.

Tony hoped that it wasn’t true that a second scare or shock would give someone the hiccups they’d been cured of right back. Because he didn’t want to explain to everyone that the reason why Loki wasn’t able to cure them of their various complaints was because Tony had decided to spend a little time thoroughly kissing the mage before allowing him to move on to fix all the side effects.

They probably wouldn’t appreciate that very much.

Not that he cared at the moment. Not with Loki’s hands finding their way around his bare waist and his lips pressed against his, a tentative tongue brushing over his lip.

He decided he was keeping the new suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone!
> 
> You can find me on  
> Tumblr: [@ehtarwrites](http://ehtarwrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@ehtarwrites](https://twitter.com/ehtarwrites)  
> Discord: @ehtarwrites#4962 
> 
> If anyone wants to come say hi or chat about nerdy things, hmu! ♥


End file.
